gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Daryl Johns
American |affiliations = Lester Crest Michael De Santa (Optional) Franklin Clinton (Optional) Trevor Philips (Optional) |vehicles = |businesses = Gunman |voice = Benton Greene}} Daryl Johns is a character in the Grand Theft Auto series, appearing in Grand Theft Auto V. He is a character the player can employ as a gunman to help out with Heists. Description Daryl considers his brain to be his biggest weapon. He is also full of himself and is always scolding the other crew members. His skills in firearms are very low, making his cut the lowest of all the gunmen: 6%. Because of this, he is the worst gunman in the game. Biography Background Calling himself a "prodigy", Daryl dropped out of school at an early age when he came up with an idea to rob banks: he would make a note, give it to a banker and get out of the bank, netting a few thousand dollars. He managed to rob the bank four times using this method, however, in the fifth time he was caught and sentenced to prison for 10 years. He used his time in prison to study sociology, psychology and animal behavior. He claims that he transformed his brain into a "super weapon" in the process. Retrospectively, he calls his arrest the "best thing that could have happened to him". Events of GTA V If he is chosen for The Paleto Score, Daryl will be killed during the escape when a police car will crush him against a wall. He will struggle for his life, but will end up dying. His bag, with the money from the score can be collected near his body. If he is chosen in the covert approach of The Bureau Raid, he will die while fleeing the building, unless he is chosen along with Hugh Welsh or Norm Richards. In this case, he or the other gunman will randomly die in the explosion during the escape. So if Daryl dies, just repeat the mission until he is the one who survives. In the roof approach, he will survive unless he is killed (unscripted) during the shootout; his low hit points are a liability. In The Big Score, subtle approach, if chosen as the first gunman, Daryl will drop some gold bars while loading the Gauntlet, causing a $18 million loss for the crew, even if he has previously experience from the FIB heist, he will still drop the gold. If chosen as the second gunman, there will be no consequences at all for the crew. In the obvious approach, Daryl does a decent job being either the first or second gunman. It's important to know that, if he is the second gunman and doesn't have previous experience, there will be more chances of him dying during the shootout against the police. The player needs to protect him, so the heist doesn't have any casualties. Mission Appearances *The Paleto Score (Optional/Death) *The Bureau Raid (Optional/Can Be Killed) *The Big Score (Optional) Skills Daryl's skills includes: *Max Health *Accuracy *Shot Rate *Weapon Choice Gallery Daryl Johns.jpg|Daryl's skills. Trivia *Daryl is extremely cocky, to the point of calling Michael and Trevor amateurs and saying that he should plan the scores. In The Paleto Score, he claims that he is able to "optimize the efficiency of the score". After his death in that particular mission, Trevor even says that he "prefers to take care of all the military alone, instead of endure one more minute of Daryl's shitty attitude". ** It's therefore ironic that his skills are so low, and is the worst gunman the player can pick. *If he dies in The Bureau Raid, Franklin sarcastically says that his death must have been their fault, since Daryl never considered anything wrong that happened in the mission his own fault. *If he survives The Bureau Raid while another gun man dies, he will say that his brain saved him and that the death of the other gunman was Darwinism's fault. *For some reason, he along with Karl and Hugh cannot be recruited in for a heist in replayable missions. Whether it was intentional or not is unknown. *Daryl will use the Assault Rifle in the Roof entry approach of The Bureau Raid. Franklin comments on it, asking him why he brought a weak weapon. Navigation de:Daryl Johns es:Daryl Johns pl:Daryl Johns Category:Characters Category:Characters in GTA V Category:Determinant Characters Category:Heist Crew Members